Flags:CAS
Flags are the bits of data that are responsible for determining what items show up with the various categories and filters -- such as "pants" and "jeans" (main interface buttons), "everyday" and "formal" (catalog tabs), and filters, which let you select clothes by materials like "cotton" and "synthetic", colors like "red" and "blue", and styles like "cowboy" and "hipster". A few things to know about flags: a) Flags are per-recolor, not per-mesh or per-thumbnail. So you can have different recolors of the same items in different categories. (Your flirty party dress might be lingerie in a different material.) Note however that when you reclassify one color... that color will show up on the thumbnail... but all the other colors are still available for that item. So if you filter for "red", you can still CHOOSE the blue recolor of an item. And when you reclassify, you don't have to do it for every recolor. b) An item can have as many flags as you want... or if there's a limit, it's VERY large (around four billion!) You can also have multiple values for the same category. So something that's blue and red can be both "color:red" and "color:blue". Feel free to go wild with flags CM will let you add new flags to the list (use the Add button, and then set the category and value), as well as change the values of existing flags. c) All the flags which are used on a lot of items in the demo have had their meanings figured out, but there are a lot we still DON'T know; these are listed as "Unknown" in CM. It's simply a matter of detective work to figure out what the values mean (that is, what they do in the game). If you want to help reduce the number of Unknowns, please post your findings here! viewtopic.php?f=12&t=15 source of info: [http://forums.sims4.the-prof.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=16 http://forums.sims4.the-prof.net/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=16 Thank you Srikandi for allowing me to repost it] Colour Magic, a Sims 4 CAS cloning tool by Grant recent version as of 5 Sepember 2014 http://sims4.the-prof.net/?p=428 has revealed the many flags within CAS items and Build Mode items. Note: These values are from the CAS demo. Unknown if they will be changed in the official release. Most flags seem to be consistent between the CAS demo and the full game. ''Mood 0x0040 Angry, Bored, Confident, Dazed, Embarrassed, Energized, Fine, Flirty, Focused, Happy, Inspired, Playful, Uncomfortable, Sad, Tense, and Asleep are the moods that can be achieved in-game.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Emotion Not all of these appear in the Mood flags list, so it's reasonable to assume that some have alternate names. Dazed may be equivalent to Drunk. Inspired may be equivalent to Imaginative. It's not clear what Asleep would be, if anything. By extension, its unclear what Mood flags so far unaddressed do: Optimism and Sloshed. Color 0x0041 There are 30 colors. However, only 10 of these are searchable within the game: Red, Blue, Green, Brown, Gray, Black, Yellow, White, Pink and Purple. Style 0x0042 There are 29 styles. It appears only six of the Styles are searchable within CAS: Basics, Polished, Preppy, Rocker, Country and Hipster. Note: It appears most of the hidden outfits, like those for NPCs, do not have style flags. Theme 0x0043 AgeAppropriate 0x0044 Archetype 0x0045 OutfitCategory 0x0046 Skill 0x0047 EyeColour 0x0048 There are 15 eye colours. Persona 0x0049 Special 0x004A HairColor 0x004B There are 18 hair colors. ColorPallete 0x004C There are 11 color palletes. Hair 0x004D FacialHair 0x004E Hat 0x004F FaceMakeup There are no options here. Top 0x0051 There are 11 types of tops. Bottom 0x0052 There are 8 types of bottoms. There are two values called 'underwear', it is unclear why. FullBody 0x0053 There are 11 types of fullbody. Shoes 0x0054 There are 11 types of shoes. BottomAccessory 00055 There are no options here. Uniform 0x005B There are 47 values. Accessories 0x005C This is blank. Fabric 0x0060 There are 8 fabric types. It appears only six of these are searchable in CAS: Leather, Cotton, Syntheitc, Wool and Denim. Checking required to see if Silk is an option in other areas (e.g. Sleepwear) and Silver (accessories). Pattern 0x0062 HairLength 0x0063 There are 3 values. HairTexture 0x0064 There are 3 values. TraitGroup 0x0065 There are 4 values. SkinHue 0x0066 There are 3 values. Reward 0x0067 There is 1 value. EyebrowThickness'' 0x0069 There are 4 values. EyebrowShape 0x006A There are 3 values.